


Higher Ground

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fuck Or Die, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1684214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kate artificially triggers Derek's heat Chris refuses to let him suffer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Higher Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Beast Within challenge at Mating Games.

"Stay back," Derek growled. He was hiding in the shadows, but his glowing blue eyes let Chris know exactly where he was. 

Chris wasn't sure what Kate had done to Derek, but between the eyes and the way his words were slurred by fangs, he was pretty sure it wasn't good. "I'll call Scott—"

"No!" Derek yelled and it came out almost like a roar, echoing around the ruined building. 

"Everyone's looking for you." Chris said. "What happened?"

Derek took a long time to answer but he finally did, spitting out each word angrily. "She wanted to fuck me. When I said no she triggered a heat."

Chris sucked in a surprised breath. He'd always thought heats were just myths. "Did she…?"

"No," Derek bit out. "Never again. Not her."

"That's good. That's good, Derek." His sister had done enough to Derek without adding drugging and raping to the list. Unfortunately all of the myths about heats agreed on one thing: Derek was going to have to fuck someone or go mad. "Is there someone I should call?"

"No."

"Derek," Chris said gently. "You'll go mad if you don't—"

"No," Derek repeated. He stepped out of the shadows and revealed that he was in full beta transformation. "I can't change back. I won't risk hurting anyone."

Chris took a deep breath. "Another werewolf could handle it. I'm sure Scott—"

"I won't fuck a child," Derek snapped, his fangs clacking together on the last word. 

"Of course." Each and every time Derek was presented with an easy option he took the harder, higher ground. Chris respected that. He respected Derek and the last thing he wanted was for him to suffer more at the hands of the Argent family. Making up his mind Chris untucked his shirt and started unbuckling his belt. "Do you trust me Derek?"

"Yes," Derek answered and Chris was surprised at how much it pleased him to hear that.

"Then trust that I can handle it."

Derek hesitated for another few seconds, but by the time Chris was naked he surged forward. He grabbed Chris by the arms, his claws digging in just shy of drawing blood and pushed him down onto his hands and knees. "Don't want to hurt you."

"You won't. I trust you." 

Derek whined and spread Chris' cheeks, licking a hot stripe up his crack before settling in to lave at his hole. Chris gasped and dropped forward onto his elbows. He'd never been rimmed before, but each caress of Derek's tongue felt amazing. 

Derek slowly worked his tongue into Chris' body, loosening the muscles and opening him up. Chris may have started this out of a sense of obligation, but by the time Derek was stabbing into him with his tongue, he was hard and dripping precome onto the floor. 

Derek pulled back. "Need to knot."

"Do it."

"It _will_ hurt," Derek warned and Chris knew that if he said "no" now, Derek would stop and let the heat burn him to death. Derek was the strongest person he knew.

"I can handle it." He closed his eyes and spoke the shameful truth. "I want it."

Derek whined again, a pleased sound, and mounted him. That was the only word for what happened. One minute Chris was empty and the next he was full. It hurt, burning more than he'd imagined, but he knew Derek was too far gone to hold back so he gritted his teeth and accepted each long thrust. 

Eventually Derek's dick brushed over his prostate and Chris' entire body lit up, pleasure overriding the pain, and he writhed back, trying for more. He wondered what his father would say if he could see him now—on his knees for a werewolf being fucked to within an inch of his life…and liking it.

Derek ground forward one last time and bit down gently on the back of Chris' neck, holding him in place while his knot expanded impossibly wide in Chris' ass. The stretch hurt, but the pressure against his prostate felt amazing. The mix of pleasure and pain overwhelmed him and he passed out as he came. 

When he woke he was on his side cradled in Derek's arms. They were still locked together by the knot. 

"I'm sorry," Derek whispered.

"I'm not." Sure he'd be sore for a few days, but he'd actually enjoyed himself and more importantly Derek was alive. Chris covered Derek's hand with one of his own and squeezed gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
